


Bound to be together

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The detective tilted her head to the left, to the sinister left, slowly. Symbolism, apparently, hadn't lost its meaning nor importance during those three painfully long years. With warmth bubbling up and dwelling within her chest, Kyoko smiled tenderly.





	Bound to be together

Kyoko woke up to a soft and gentle, almost sad, humming. Everything felt heavy, and the fact that her mind was racing and spinning around maniacally didn't help either.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here..." Muttered the voice Kyoko had craved to hear and feel against her skin for three years.   
  
The detective tilted her head to the **_left_ ** , to the sinister left, slowly, then sat up. Symbolism, apparently, hadn't lost its meaning nor importance during those three painfully long years. With warmth bubbling up and dwelling within her chest, Kyoko smiled tenderly.   
  
"I couldn't stand your absence anymore..." Kyoko whispered, raising her left hand and placing it on the smooth and pale skin she had missed so deeply.   
  
A heavy sigh broke free from those rosy lips Kyoko had yearned for so desperately for so long. 

"Aren't you happy to see me, Taeko?" Kyoko asked tentatively. The gambler bit down her lower lip for a couple of seconds, placed her right hand over Kyoko's left one and nuzzled into the detective's touch.

Oh how much she had missed the sensation of the gambler’s flesh against her.

Kyoko observed Celes thoroughly, not failing to notice that she had changed since she Kyoko had last seen her.

The gambler no longer wore the twin drills she was so adamant to wear long ago, and the same could be said about her dress. Now, Celes’ hair reached her mid-neck and her bangs no longer covered her entire forehead, which left room to take a proper look at her entire face.

Regarding her attire, the gambler now wore a buttoned-up white shirt, complimented by red tie with black patterns that Celes used during high school, a somewhat short and black pleated shirt, black stockings and knee-high, laced-up black boots.

Even in death, Celes was nothing but gorgeous and astonishing.

The detective snapped out of her awe when she noticed Celes’ long inhale, which then turned into a deep sigh.

"I indeed am happy to see you, but at what cost? The world needed you..." Celes mumbled, pain crushing her heart harder than the fire truck had crushed her corpse back at Hope's Peak.

Kyoko shook her head, her lips curving into a sad smile. "No, the world needs Naegi-kun."

Celes wanted to counter that statement, she was ready to debate the detective if needed no matter how painful it'd be, but Kyoko kissed her silent.

"I needed you..." Kyoko breathed out against her lips. "Everything was so empty without you by my side... I was devoid of color, happiness, hope... I couldn't stand any longer without you." Celes sobbed, which prompted Kyoko to pepper Celes’ face with small, kind kisses.

“You didn’t deserve to die so soon.” Celes mumbled when Kyoko separated some centimetres from her. Her expert gaze wandered around the purplette’s face, taking in the sharp features that had softened greatly when the detective had first seen her, the tired lilac eyes which now had sparkles of hope and happiness within them, the circular scar on Kyoko’s temple which would fade away in a year or two like her own burn scars had…

Celes sighed and hugged Kyoko tightly, taking her breath away since she wasn’t expecting such a deep and sudden hug. “You fucking moron.”

Kyoko chuckled, hugging Celes back with urgency, as if the gambler was going to walk out of her life for the second time.

“I tried to move on, meet new people… Even dated some people here and then… But none of them could fill me up like you did, and still do.” Kyoko admitted, enjoying how Celes tightened her hold, probably because of jealousy and possessivity, or perhaps because she could relate to the feeling of being unable to move on.

“Hell, even the one night stands were so meaningless and empty… Nobody could ever be as magnificent as you, and I knew that since the moment in which I recovered my memories.” Kyoko whispered, her hands caressing up and down Celes’ back.

“Still, you shouldn’t be here.” Celes insisted despite how urgently she was hugging Kyoko. “You had such a great future awaiting for you, Kyoko!”

“A future without you in it means nothing to me.” Kyoko stated firmly with a conviction that shone brighter than a thousand Suns.

“You didn’t have to end your life because I put an end to mine so selfish and stupidly when we were brainwashed nineteen year old brats!” Celes yelled, her voice weak and tired. She broke the hug, separated from Kyoko and ran her hands through her face. “My apologies… It appears I’m a bit on ed—”

Kyoko leaned in and kissed her silent once again. Celes relaxed into the kiss and slowly sat on top of Kyoko.

The gambler kissed Kyoko’s lips gently and tenderly over and over, making up for the three long years in which they had been separated by the thin fringe between life and death.

“I have,” The gambler muttered, “missed you,” as Kyoko’s hands crept towards her waist, “so damn much,” in between the stream of kisses.

“Right back at you…” Kyoko said once she regained her breath after breaking apart.

Celes chuckled and pressed her forehead against Kyoko’s.

“You won’t have to despair anymore, I’m here and I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Celes whispered, placing her hands on Kyoko’s cheeks and caressing them softly.

“I’m home, Taeko.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.- Despair was defeated shortly after Junko executed herself, which means that the world slowly came back to how it used to be before "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History".  
> 2.- How Kyoko comitted suicide is hinted somehwere throughout the story, although not profusely or in detail.  
> 3.- They are nowhere in particular, but if you want to set them in an especific place, it'd be in Celes dorm back at Hope's Peak. Why that place? Because I've always headcanon-ed that the canonical victims and murderers, and anyone driven and killed by despair, rest in peace within an ethereal Hope's Peak Academy... Not trapped, but they do "live" there.  
> 4.- This is my take on a suffering Kyoko since I always write about Celes suffering the most... Although that's because I'm more of a Celes stan myself but oh well, getting out of the comfort zone some times doesn't hurt anyone.  
> 5.- I wrote the basis of this story at 12:15 AM my time while I wasn't feeling precisely okay, so I hope that this isn't... A let down.


End file.
